Only the Good
by Not So Simple
Summary: Faith thinks about Buffy's death. Yes I know not ANOTHER post Gift fic.


Only the Good  
  
Author: Lauren  
Feedback: Send it to Echo728@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buff or Angel The WB and now UPN do. I'm only borrowing them for a couple  
minutes. So please don't sue.  
Rating: PG  
Category: post The Gift, Faith, Angst  
Summary: Faith thinks about Bufy's death.  
Author's Notes: I know, I know everyone is pretty sick of post Gift fics but this wouldn't leave   
my head so I just decided to do it anyway. So give it a chance.  
  
************  
  
She's dead. That's all that keeps going through my head. Buffy's dead. That's not what I expected   
to hear when Angel came to see me.  
  
I was sitting in my cell worried about him because he missed our last meeting. I thought   
something had happened to him or he gave up on me and my quest for redemption. I was just sitting   
there when one of the guards came and told me I had a visitor. I thought it must be Angel because   
who else would want to see me.   
  
When I saw him I was about to ask him why didn't he come to our last meeting when he blurted   
out, "Buffy's dead."  
  
It was like time froze I just sat there not knowing what to say or do. I really looked at him.   
He looked really bad off; it almost looked like he was about to cry. I mean Angel cry, I never   
thought he could do that. Then it turns out I didn't have to say or do anything.  
  
"I have to go now. Be good Faith." Angel hoarsely whispered and hung up the phone thing and   
rushed out.   
  
I was still just sitting there in a complete daze I didn't even hear the guard tell me I had to   
go back to my cell or felt when he grabbed my arm and pull me up. He led me back to the cell and   
sat me down on the bed.   
  
Now here I am just sitting. Some of the girls are trying to talk to me and ask me what's wrong.   
I just keep on ignoring them.   
  
B's dead.  
  
Who would have thought? I mean she was like Super Slayer. She died before but she came back. But   
from the sound of it I'm guessing there's a big N-O this time.   
  
I still can't believe it. Everyone probably thought it would have been me to die first. Whether   
they would admit it or not everyone probably also hoped it would have been me, hell I thought it   
would have been me. I don't blame them nobody really cares about me anymore I completely blew   
any chance of that.   
  
God how did things turn out like this? I mean we should have been friends. We were The Chosen   
Two, Sister Slayers. But, I screwed it up. I just had to be jealous of her perfectness. I just   
got so jealous of her and her life. She had friends, a boyfriend, a family, and was a damn good   
slayer. Only thing I had that really meant anything to me was my watcher, but she was murdered   
and I wasn't strong enough to save her.  
  
It's so ironic after all the times I wanted her dead and now that she finally is I don't want   
her to be. I mean I tried to kill her physically and emotionally many times. I tried to kill her   
boyfriend, her town and then her, but of course I failed. Thank god or whoever's out there.  
  
Now the same thought is still running through my head B's dead.  
  
Now she can never forgive me or at least pretend to. God this sucks. I want to be able to tell   
her 'I'm sorry' and she says 'it's ok Faith I know' and we have one of those sappy-sitcom-crying   
hugs and we go back the way we were before everything got screwed up. Now there's no chance of   
that happening. Not that there was any chance of that happening with her alive. We can never go   
back to the way we were before, too much has happened.  
  
God how did I end up like this?   
  
I wonder who will become the new slayer. I doubt she'll make it as long as B. She probably   
doesn't have friends, a family, or a watcher who really cares for her. I hope when we meet we   
actually become friends and have the bond me and B should have had. I then look around my cell   
and wonder if I'll actually get out of here in time to meet her. Probably not.  
  
B's dead and I'm here I just have to wonder why. Then I remember a saying 'Only the good die   
young'. Looks like whoever said that had to have fought evil on a regular basis like B.  
  
I finally decide to get up. I head to my cell window. I look out and it's night, last time I   
checked it was the afternoon. I look out to the sky and manage to make out some of the   
constellations. Then I see it. A shooting star. I remember when you see one you supposed to make   
wish on it. I close my eyes and wish. I hope it does come true a lot of people need her.  
  
I feel tired, but I decide to stay up and watch the stars. Thinking maybe B's looking down on me   
from heaven or maybe some sort of slayer heaven. I can only hope.  
  
End  



End file.
